Out of This World
by ANIME4EVERduh
Summary: Couldn t think of a better title... anyway so to twins that go to Ouran accadmy are suddenly pulled into a strange world. Not as bad as it sounds. OC/?, OC/? S/S first story ever so plz R&R don t know about the rating yet... T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, first Chappy yays! Anyway I would just like to warn you all now that my Microsoft word is currently not working so I had to type most of this up on notepad and wasn't really helping with the spelling and grammer corrections much it just made me confused so if there are mistakes like that I apologize in advance if you point it out to me I'll go fix it once I re-read it and find it-smiles- . Also I will be responding to reveiws (if there will b any) in the next chappy! Now for the disclaimer (ick)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLE, OURAN, OR ANY OTHER ANIMES I MAY USE IN THIS FIC! IF I DID...WELL NOT AS MANY PPL WOULD WATCH/READ THEM...  
_**

"Rio, come on Rio your gonna be late for school if you sleep in" Ria, The older of the two twins, said as she tried nudging her sister awake just to get a muffled response. "Eh? what was that? I didn't quite get that?" "I said, I could care less about school so get off my **back**" Rio said as she lifted her head and let it fall back down after she finished talking. "Oh come on, your awake anyway you might as well get to school on time for once, you know, surprise people" "I don't want to surprise people!" This was their routine every morning. Ria would get up early and get everything ready for herself, and for some reason, every morning she expected Rio to get up on her own. "You know if mother and Father were here they would be very disappointed in you!" Ria exclaimed while her sister on the other hand... "So let them be disappointed...There will be ice skating in hell before I get up early just to wear an ugly yellow dress and go to a school filled with dicks and stuck up chicks" "I know it's aggravating but please! I go there early enough to get there in time, if not a few minutes before the bell, and you want to know what I have to deal with, **alone**...The Hitachin brothers" The Hitachin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. They are also twins who believe that the other is most important, which is quite differant from how Rio and Ria think, so the Hitachins find it odd how the two act. The sisters beleive that the other is almost always the enemy. The exception is when they come together nd either confuse everyone around them for their own personal enjoyment or, if something terrible happened to the other, thats when they care. With their parents always over seas for work and such, and almost never calling to check on them leaving the butlers, maids, and other houseworkers hired by the Kishime family head to take care of them. "I'll make you a deal" Rio started as Ria looked at her with interest. "If I get up right now and make it to school on time today, you promise **never** to wake me up in the morning again, got it?" Ria nodded with enthusiasm as Rio forced herslef out of bed thinking '_What am I thinking? Well at least we have supplies in a few of our classes today. Lets see there's suppose to be one in my gym class, science class, reading class, history class, oh and art class, right?' _Rio gave the yellow puffy dress a quick glare beofre throwing it over her head and brushing her teeth at the same time. She knew if she didn't there was no way she would make it in time. "Hurry up Rio!" Her sister called from the bottom of the stairs as she just spit the toothpaste out. "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" She called back in aggrivation, before rinsing out the rest of the toothpaste and brushing her hair and tieing it up in two pigtails like Ria had her hair. The only difference that could be seen between the two now was the colour of the ribbons in their hair and slightly different eye shades. Rio had the light blue ribbons and the darker shade of blue in her eyes, almost like saffier, and Rio had the red ribbons with the lighter blue eyes. Rio ran down the stairs to meet her sister who handed her the green bag that held all of her books and they both made their way to the limo that awaited them at the front of the house. They both stepped in on each side simultaneously and sat in the same manner until they realized it and both changed their positions to make themselves different. It took 10 minutes to get to Ouran Academy, which of course was the school they attended. As they stopped at the front gates the twins unbuckled their seat belts and stepped out of the limo. They ran for the door after looking at Ria's watch that showed that they only had 3 minutes to run up 3 flights of stairs and down three hallways and get to class. After nearly tripping, Rio yanked off her shoes, grabbed Ria's wrist and bolted up the stairs with her sister flying behind her like a kite. They passed through the doorway just as the bell rang and received questioning glances from their classmates as they stood in front of where they just came in from breathing heavily. Shortly after, a young boy also running into the class, ran right into Ria who fell forward with the boy on top of her. Rio stared blankly at the two. The boy quikly picked himself up and bowed multiple time while saying "I'm very sorry!" twice as many time as he was bowing and twice as fast. The young boy had short, slightly spikey chocolate brown hair with matching eyes that burned with determination but also held sorrow. Ria also picked herself up and brushed some dust off that she thought she had gotten on her dress. "Don't worry about it kid, but um, I don't think I've ever seen you here before." "Ah, well you see, I'm supplying as the history teacher." He said a little embarrased. Rio's eyes widened. "No way! A kid like you?" She said in a surprised tone and for the first time, the boy noticed she was there and looked between the two of them beofre clearing his throught as saying. "Yes my name is Syaoran Li, but I guess you will all be caling Mr. Li" Rio gave a nod a walked to her seat behind th Hitachin brothers with Ria joining her. Not even a minute passed before the two brothers turned around to face the sisters behind them and asked "What are you doing here Rio? Your **never** here on time" She "pshed" and ignored them As Mr.Li started the lesson.

Even with a kid as a teacher, Rio still found school boring, and tiring at this hour. '_This kid, Mr. Li, is stragely serious for a kid' _ She thought as every one started to change their books seeing as how the bell had already rung and they were currently waiting for their math teacher to come. _'Mr. Cinti wasnt going to be away today so it would be even more boring than the first class. and after this is gym, then lunch'_ Rio sighed as Mr.Cinti walked into the room. "Alright class please take out your text books and turn to page 156 so we can start today's lesson" He began and every one did as he told. Halfway thru the class Rio ended up falling asleep. Ria noticed this and let out a sigh. _'She just isn't ment to come to come to a place like this in the morning I guess'_ She watched her sister before her eyes glanced toward the the door intime to see a strange little white bunny looking creature hop by. she let out a small gasp and her hand shot up int he air. Mr. Cinti called on her and she asked, "May I go to the washroom please, thank you!" and ran out the door with leaving a confussed teacher behind and a sleepy sister who was awoken by the noise Ria caused. Ria ran in the direction she saw the little creature go. She ran for a few minutes before stopping to catch her breath. While bending over breathing, she caught something in the corner of her eye. The little white thing was bouncing over to her. "Don't you know your suppose to be in class! Thats very bad" It said causing Ria to totaly freak out saying things like, "Animals don't talk! I must be dreaming. Mayby Rio hit me over the head this morning to shut me up!" all the while waving her hands in the air like a crazy person before eventually fainting from both lack of oxygen (she forgot to breath while rambaling) and the fact that she was pretty scared of the little white thing despite how cute it was. Back on the class Rio watched as Hikaru and Kaoru whispered things back and fourth with poor Haruhi in the center of it all...literaly. '_Really though it's been like 6 minutes! Unless she's developed a bladder problem that she hasn't told me about something is up. The bathrooms are right across the hall' _Just as she was about to put her hand up to get out of class and look for Ria, but Kaoru beat her to it. "Excuse me Mr.Cinti May I use the washroom? Thank you!" He also didn't wait for an answer and just ran out the door. Rio looked over to Hikaru for information but only recived a shrug.

Kaoru walked speedily thru the hallways looking around for Ria. After several minutes of looking he saw something at the end of the hall he was pasing by hopping toward him. _'A rabbit?' _He thought and when it fialy reahed him the "rabbit" with a red jewl on it head and a red earing on it left ear said, "Please come quickly, quickly! A girl was wandering thru the hallways and then suddenly she collapsed! Come Help Mokona!" Despite him being totaly confused he thought _'It could be Ria, so I should follow it' _He followed the little creature that called itself Mokona down the hallways to where he saw Ria lying unconsious on the ground. He ran over to her, crouched down, and lifted her head of the ground so it was resting on his shoulder. He thought that maybe he should take her to the nurses office, but just as he was going to take her there, she stirred and opened her eyes enough so that she could see a bit of what was around her. "ia? Ria? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked concerned for the girl who was lying, pretty much, on him. "Kaoru?" She asked not really sure which one she was talking to. He nodded as asked "What happened? That white thing over there said you suddenly fainted." She remebered the little white thing and looked over to it bouncing happily that she was ok. _'It's kind of cute once you get over the weirdness of it all'_ She thought and sat herself up. "I haven't been gone long have I?" He shook his head "not that long but people are gonna wonder where you were" "I could say I forgot where the washroom was, and by the way, what are you?" She asked the little creature. "Mokona is Mokona that all" it said ressuming its bouncing thru out the halls. Ria sighed and started making her way back to class with a light blush on her face. _'I don't beleive it, he came out here just to look for me? No way! Not forgetting to mention the When I woke up my head was on his shoulder! His arm was wrapped around me too! Oh I can't wait to tell Rio, not that she'll care but still!'_ They arrived back on class soon after she finished her thoughts only to be greeted by Mr.Cinti saying, "Well, nice of you to rejoin us" Ria laughed nervously and she and Kaoru went to their seats.

Rio sat there boredly in the change room wwaiting for her sister to finish changing into her gym cloths. "Hurry up Ria, I'm bored to death here..." She said tapping her foot on the floor repetedly. "I am hurrying! See, I'm done you happy?" "extreemly" She answered in the same bored tone. She got up and pretty much dragged Ria out of the changeroom, eager to get to gym class so that she wouldn' be marked as absent for being to late. They walked into the gym and noticed the tall dark man with his back turned looking at a small clipbored that had the classes instuctions on it. He looked up at the two of them walking in late. "I appolige for being late sir" Ria said as she stopped and bowed while Rio continued walking. The dark man nodded his head and set the clip board down to begin the class. They started out with warm ups and went into push ups and sit ups. Ria looked over to Rio who was easily completing the task while she struggled to push up each time she went down. _'Pathetic' _Rio thought as she noticed her sister fall for the seventh time in ten minutes. "Mr. Youou (idk his last name or w.e so I'm just using a name I saw in the manga)...can we take a break?" Ria asked the red eyed teacher. He gave her a half glare half normal look and said, "Ten more sit ups, then break." Rio giggled in the background as she quickly completed her last ten sit ups. She sat up against the wall and studied her temporary gym teacher. He was a tall dark skined man with black spiky hair and blood red eyes. Obviously a muscular man who trains often. She glanced off to the side and noticed a katana leaning against the wall. "Is that yours?" She asked him. He turned around and looked at Rio who was currently leaning against a nearby wall. "Ya" He answered simply. "Do you train with it often?" He only nodded this time, turning his attention back to the class. They were all breathing heavily after only doing ten push ups, ten sit ups, and then repeated two more times. Rio to, was tired but didn't let it bother her to much. She considered it more training. The rest of gym class was pretty much the same as if the original teacher were there. Only difference was he let them out a few minutes earlier then usual, which was good for Ria cause then she had some extra time to change with out cutting to far into Rio's lunch. However somehow she still managed to take forever and ended up ticking Rio off. "Come on already I'm hungry! I don't understand why I even have to wait for you" She complained as Ria brushed her hair as fast as she could. "Ok! I'm done lets go!" "Finally" She said dramaticly and speed walked out the door and toward the cafateria tp buy some food.

"And of course...all because you took your sweat time, we get stuck with left overs" Rio complained as she glared daggers at her sister who sat across from her eating her leftovers innocently. "At least you got something, think of how those people feel who are just coming in now. They propbably wont even get left overs" Ria pointed out while Rio retourted, "They probably have lunches already pack and made by their sevents" "...maybe" The two of them went back to eating in scilence until Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi came and sat next to Rio, who was currently playing eith her food she thought was going to tast like week old curry... Hikaru looked at Rio oddly before asking, "Have either of you two seen our reading teacher yet?" They both shook there heads "no" and he continued. "Well we did. She's just like Mr. Li, really young, brown hair green eyes and get this, her name is Miss. Read!" The two of them started chuckling about it while both Rio and Ria were a bit confused about the whole thing. I took them a few seconds to register what Hikaru meant before they two started laughing. Haruhi just dat there eating her peanut butter and jam sandwhich, not really caring what the teachers name was, but if she could teach at such a young age... after all, she had to be younger than her self.

After the bell rang everyone grabbed their stuff and headed back to their classes. On the way there Ria remembered something. '_Oh, I forgot the tell Rio about earlier! Well I guess I can always do that on the way home, or at home' _When they arrived in class the two pairs of twins noticed that their reading teacher was already there. "Oh hello! My name is Sakura Read. Pleased to meet you" She bowed down and every one else bowed, even Rio. Something about Miss.Read made her feel different. They all went and took their seats as a bunch of other people came in after them. '_This has been a strange day. Strange supply teachers, strange thatI actually got here on time, and strange that for once we don't have any homework' _Rio thought while thinking over todays events and unknown to her, Ria was also thinking things that were very simaler to her own thoughts. She thought about that bunny thing called Mokona, and all the other things that Rio was thinking about. When Miss Read introduced herslf to the class, every one seemed to think that have a Miss _Read_ as their reading teacher was funny. Well every one except for Haruhi of course. However when she actually started teaching, Haruhi was surprised as to how much she knew. '_I knew rich kids sometimes have better education but I didn't think it was enough to become a teacher at such a young age...damn rich bastards...' _She thought as she continued towrite down some notes from the projector screen. Rio was to caught up in her thoughts to write anything down...actually she was beginning to think that all her subs were aliens from outer space, and have come to take over the world...either that or brainwash all the kids and thats why they came to "teach" at the school. She kept her eyes foucused on the young girl "teaching" at the front of the class. _'She knows to much for such a young girl_.._.MAYBE she's really old and disguised as a young girl to fool us! That has to be it. No one younger than me could know more than I do, and enough to teach at that_' Rio was so consentraited on her ridiculous theory that she didn't even hear the bell ring until she noticed Miss.Read walking out of the class. "huh? Is class over already?" She asked looking down at her notes, noticing that she didn't have any and made a o.o face. Ria sighed and said, "Your hopeless, staring off into space like that the entire class, but since there important I guess I'll shre my notes with you" and just as she finished her scentence the bell rang and some random blond tripped into the classroom makin every one laugh. At first Rio thought it was Tamaki, but when he stood himself up and brushed his clothes off, she could clearly see the differances between the two. His hair was more of a white blond than tamaki's, and it was deffinatly messier (maybe from that fall just now). He was taller, and more lanky as well, and his eyes were more saffire. "Good Morning everyone I guess you'll all be calling me Mr. Flouright and I'm going to be your science teacher for today!" When he spoke his voice sounded smooth, and he always kept his smile in place. It wasn't a, small, normal smile either. It was a large, ear to ear grin. "Now lets see what are we soing today..." He said to himself while rumaging thru a bunch of papers on his temporary desk. '_What an unorganized person' _Ria though while watching the blond lift up random things to find the layout sheet. "Ah here we go, now apperantly today we are mixing chemicals...that means stuff gets to blow up yays!""actually Mr. Flouright, stuff is only supose to blow up if you fo it wrong" Haruhi protested. "And what are the chances all of you are going to do it write even with my assistance hm?" "He has a point" Hikaru whispered and then Kaoru continued. "You lose at that game"

_**OK so...was it good, horrible, ok, tell me ppls cause I would like to know how my first story is and in case you thought this chapter was short, don't worry cause the other ones will be at lwasdt 5000 words long...i was just a tad bit rished on this one and just so you all know its like 2:00 AM I am right now so I feel really dead and if you want to see these ppl either ask me or look them up on google heres a list of who is from where:**_

Hikaru/Kaoru Hitachin: ouran highschool host club  
Tamaki Suou: Ouran High School Host Club  
Haruhi Fujioka: Ouran high school host club  
Sakura: tsubasa chronicle  
Syaoran: Tsubasa chronicle  
(Youou) Kurogane: Tsubasa chonicle  
Fai Flourigh (or fai flowright or fay or w.e): tsubasa chronicle  
Mokona (white): Tsubasa chronicle (or xxxholic to i guess)

and so far thats all I've used (there will most likely be more but idk).**..also, ah nvm i for got what it was I was going to say...well I let you know if I remember in Chapter 2 and plz Reveiw cause I REALLY wanna know if this is ok or not what should I fix stuff like that kk, bye bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone I'm back in the second chapter of Out Of This World! Also if you didn't know, the link to the pic of Rio and Ria is on my profile page! I ALSO apologize for not updating when I said I would or put an excus- I mean, good reason! As to why, don't worry though I didn't die! and I'm appologizing for the shortness, but that was such a nice place to end it and I was eating dinner and got lazy... and just so you know, if you review I type better stories, REALLY! It has been tested! Now the disclaimer!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLE OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, BUT I DO OWN RIO AND RIA -smiles-**

Haruhi sighed and opened her notes while Mr. Flouright got out the chemical kits. They all got in groups of five, Rio, Ria, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi being one of those groups. As the five of them went up, Haruhi grabbed the stuff and handed it to each of them. Rio was busy staring at all the stuff below her thinking _'Making this stuff blow up should be fun and I'm sure it'll entertain the sub'. _Ria on the other hand noticed how Mr. Flouright looked at both herself and Rio, and Hikaru and Kaoru oddly, almost with sad eyes. However she dismissed it and returned to her seat with every one else. "Now what Miss. nerd?" Rio asked her sister who was the only one out of the four of them other than Haruhi, who knew what to do. She sighed and pulled out her textbook and read out the instructions to everyone.

Just as they were about to finnish the experement, Rio slipped some extra carbon monoxide into the solution...and of course what was supposed to be a simple colour change ended up being a large explosion. Smoke filled the room as everyone exited avoiding inhalling to much smoke. Mr. Flouright laughed at the black soot on the two twin pairs. Haruhi backed away at the last minute already knowing the outcome to the situation. "Rio! What the hell?! Ria shouted at her sister who had the most black on her face from being the closest to the vail and shrugged. "I wanted it to go boom thats all" She ansewed inoccently rubbing the top of her nose getting soot on her finger. "Your such a child! Your mind doesn't belong in highschool, you should still be in Kingdergarden!" "Then you should to cause we have the same brain!" "No we don't you idiot! We have the same face not the same brain and that there just proves it!" The two sisters were yelling at each other loudly forgeting where they were and evryone else simply stood there blinking and sweat dropping (yes were deffying the laws os physics) "E-excuse me? But shouldn't we be cleaning up this mess instead of arguing?" Mr. Flouright smiled sheepishly. The two looked down to the ground and nodded.

FF (ya for time skips :D )  
While waiting for Ria (again) to get her bag and homework, Rio paced around the now empty halls. She stopped when she heard some voices just around the corner. She crept closer wanting to hear what they were saying (ease dropping!) It was _all_ of her supply teachers from today plus a bunny. "So Mokona is the feather nearby?" Mr. Li asked the small rabit. It seemed to be consentraiting for a moment then dropped its ears and said "Not close but not far!" '_It talked!' _She thought as they continued. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Mr. Youou nearly yelled obviously angered and the small creature. "Maybe he means its not in the school, but someone near the school and possibly attends, has it" Mr. Flouright said. Rio noticed how Miss. Reed quietly sat there looking a bit worried as the rest around her discussed about some feather. _'Hey wait a second, didn't Ria say something about a feather pin, and a big one to' _She quietly tip toed away back to Ria to see where she put that feather pin thingy. When she got back she noticed that Ria was patiently waiting for her. "Bout time, where'd you go?" She asked and Rio completly ignored her question and asked. "Do you have that feather pin with you?" "Ya but why?" She was pretty lost. "Just give it to me ok?" She nodded and handed her sister the pin. She and Ria walked back down the hallway to where she heard them all talking, luckly they were still there. "U-Um, excuse me" Rio started timidly, relizing that she had been ease dropping beofre hand and wasn't sure how to explain how she knew about the feather they were talking about without seeming nosey. They all looked toward her as she held the feather close to her chest. Mokona sensed the feather and went " Mekyo!" and it's eyes grew wide. "T-this feather...is it what you were talking about?" She asked as she held the feather out for them to see. Ria watched the sceen unfold confised as ever. "Thats Princess Sakura's feather!" Mr. Li exclaimed! "Princess?" Ria asked. "Yes Sakura is the princess of her county, Clow" Mr. Flouright stated. "Does that mean you guys aren't real teachers?" Rio joined the current conversation. "Well, Not really. Syaoran here is probably the only one quallified to be a teacher" He continued pointing to or Syaoran. "So who are you all really?" They both asked at the same time. "I'm Syaoran Li" He bowed and continued. "I am also from Clow but have travelled to many other places. My father was an archeologist and I was taking after him" "I'm Sakura, Princess of Clow. My brother is the King taking after my Father Clow Reed" She said politely. "My name is Fai D Flouright" He also bowed. "Wizard of Celes country" "Kurogane" He said simply with out discribing much but Fai continued for him. "Kuro-puu is a _ninja _from some place he calls Japan!" "But this is Japan." Ria interjected. "A differant Japan" He finnished confussing Rio and Ria even more. "We're travelling worlds searching for Sakura's memory fragements, which so happen to be in the form of feathers such as the one you just gave us now" "But Mokona feels the presence of another feather in this world, but it's more subtle" Mokona said into Syaorans ear. He looked to the small white thing and asked "Is it still in the school?" and Mokona nodded. "It's still here, Mokona can feel it!" '_and I thought they were aliens, but really there just people...normal people at that, well sort of' _Rio thought grimly. "How about, we help! If we can find the feather we'll give it to you" Ria jumped in excitedly.

Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Rio glanced over to here wondering what was going through her head

Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

"alright Ria what are you thinking?" Rio asked as soon as they walked in the door, slamming her hand on a nearby table to add dramatic effect. "Huh?" Ria looked at her sisterwith a very confused face. She had already completely forgotten about earlier. "What you said to those people, why would you want to help them all of a sudden?" "Oh that! I offered because it was sad, that girl with searching for her memories, surrounded by gorgeous boys..." She said the last part a little more quietly than the rest. "So **thats** your real motive! The guys!" "Of course not!" Ria exclaimed leaving no pause between her and her sisters words. She then continued. "Haven't you ever wanted to get away from this place, school, home, _japan_. Well here is our chance!" "That's why... Even though the idea of getting away from school is a nice one, how would we even join them, it's not like we're going to help them and there just gonna say, Well come along then" Rio complained, imitating a random guy voice. "and here I thought you would be happy with my brilliant plan..." "Ya I would be, if it were brilliant" Rio walked off to here room. As soon as she was sure Rio wouldn't notice, Ria let a smirk creep up on here face and said, " oh but your gonna be the bait"


End file.
